An Endless Anguish
by Kaiyouu
Summary: Kagome faces an insufferable reality. But how can the son of a powerful, wealthy business lord mend her wounds?
1. Kagome Kamatachi

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I'm sure some of you are wondering why this is so familiar once you read it. Well, I deleted the orginal version of this story. It was once called, "Together Forever," and was currently up to four chapters. But, I changed the chapters, alot. For this chapter, I only took some things out, and the second ain't much different either. But the rest after should be foreign to you. And to those who just read this author's note, and still have no idea what I'm blabbing about, then move on and read. Enjoy. 

.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn straight.  
  
Kaiyouu: Shut up.  
  
_The_ Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha, I'm going to have Shippo chain you on a leash in the next episode. ::Gives evil grin::  
  
Inuyasha: ::sweatdrop, walking the other way slowly..::  
  
Kaiyouu: Alright, let's begin the fic already! These readers are getting impatient.  
  
Readers: ::Throwing popcorn and attempting to even throw the keyboard (which is a major bluff)::  
  
Kaiyouu: Alright! I got the message. But I don't really think you're going to throw that keyboard at me......Ok, let's start. .

* * *

**Revised: 8/12/04  
**  
.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
. 

"Come back here you stupid girl!" She put her trembling hands over her ears as the vicious voice rung through the dark halls. She had been battered enough by that woman already. She took a quick look at her arms and legs. They had hurt terribly, and she wasn't sure if they would heal quick enough to sustain more pain in the near future. New black and blue bruises formed, as they overlapped her old ones. She was so scared and didn't know if she could take anymore pain after all these years.

The girl peeked through the crack in the old closet. She wasn't there yet, but she could hear the angry booming footsteps trotting near her. She shrunk back into the depths of the closet. She was so scared. And _she_ was coming for her.  
  
**Bam!**

The thin walls seem to shake as the door had swung open. A middle-aged woman filled with rage barged into the room. She was holding a rugged-looking stick tightly by her side as she looked around for her destined object. The girl curled up into a ball as the women looked around the room, inspecting certain places such as underneath the bed and the hidden corners.

Suddenly, the closet door flung open as the girl felt herself being dragged roughly out of the closet and hurled to the hard, cold floor like a rag doll. The girl trembled in fear. She knew what was coming, and she couldn't stop it. No one could.

She cried out in agony as the stick collided with flesh repeatedly. She suddenly felt her chest area began to ache in pain. She gasped for air. She couldn't breathe.....

.

.

* * *

**An Endless Anguish**

**Chapter One  
  
Kagome Kamatachi **  
.

.

.  
  
A raven-headed girl sat there, all bunched up into a little ball at the very corner of her room. Heck, this room didn't even look much like a room. Pieces of the pallid walls were peeled off. And the light to her room only had made things seem so pale and dim. On her bare arms and legs, bruises can be seen all over the battered girl's body. Tear streams were dried on her face as her chest fluctuated up and down at an even pace.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang on the rattled up door could be heard and shook the girl's state of unconsciousness. "Kagome, you little brat! Wake up and wash the floors!" The loud banging and yelling stopped as the footsteps faded into another part of the house. It went like this every single morning. She would get a rude awakening such as this one, only to do her chores and work.  
  
Kagome raised herself from the spot that she had slept all night. She heard an audible bone-crack as she stretched her legs and arms. She raised her arms to rub her reddened eyes. No, she can't let Mutsumi see her like this. She would only beat her up again.  
  
She took out a long-sleeved ragged shirt from her cabinet and pulled it over herself after taking off her tank top. Then she fitted a pair of long pants on. She rushed to the bathroom to wash her face to clear the evidence of the crying session she had last night.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Kagome walked down the stairs to Mutsumi, who was currently seething in irritation.

"You'll be out of this house in six more years. So you better make yourself useful in these remaining six years."

"Yes, Mutsumi." She said quietly.

After Kagome finished her daily morning routine of washing the floors by getting on her knees and scrubbing the floors, she was given a piece of bread and a glass of water to fill her stomach. Kagome didn't really want to eat it. After all, it was just so.......plain. But after another small beating along with some blasphemies, she unwillingly stuffed it in her stomach. . 

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagome had finished all her chores. It was now late afternoon. The sun was going to set soon. The orange and pink-tinted sky was beautiful. That was one of the main reasons Kagome wanted to get out of that wretched house other than Mutsumi's daily beatings.  
  
She set out to buy some food that was enough for a few nights. Mutsumi only gave her enough money to buy just enough food. Mutsumi Kamatachi wouldn't want her daughter to be buying any unnecessary treats for herself.  
  
As Kagome walked silently through the semi-crowded streets, she gazed at the markets, trying to find the right one. Spotting her destination, she made a right and walked inside.  
  
She walked through the aisles and picked out the needed items. Then, she walked to the check out. "Ah Kagome, it's nice to see you again." It was Myouga. He was very short, and had a moustache. Aside from that, he's a very generous man.  
  
"Myouga, it's nice to see you too." Kagome was glad to see the old man, someone nice for once. Everyday, she had to deal with her screaming mother, and a good-for-nothing father.  
  
"Let's see, that'll be 500 yen please." The old man carefully put the items in plastic bags. Kagome looked in shock. "But Myouga, all the things I bought are likely to be 1000 yen."  
  
(A/N: The money in Japan is indeed different from the money in the U.S. 500 yen is about three to four dollars, and 1000 yen is about 7 to 8 dollars. Reference to those who were just wondering.)  
  
"Yes, that's true Kagome. But for you, it'll be a discount. I know that wretched woman doesn't give you any money. So don't worry about it." Myouga gave her a warm smile. Myouga was the only person on the planet that knew of her beatings aside from her parents. He helped her a lot when she gained so many bruises and cuts. He would even tend to her wounds. But when her mother found out that someone had been helping her heal, she became furious and slapped her.  
  
Myouga didn't dare put any more bandages on little Kagome, so instead he tried many other ways to help her out. Kagome owed him a lot. Given that Kagome doesn't go to school, Myouga taught the young girl a lot of knowledge. He sort of home-schooled her whenever she had time, only that it's not at home. In tough situations, he would comfort her like a grandfather would. In fact, she refers to him as a grandfather already, only that they're not blood-related.  
  
She dropped a 500 yen coin into his outstretched palm and thanked Myouga. As she walked through the darkened streets, she hummed softly. Myouga put her in a happy mood. She was never really at ease since her mother ruins it all.  
  
She walked through the nearly empty streets and decided it would be faster to take a shortcut home. As she walked through the alley, a sudden hand shot over her mouth. Kagome dropped the bags that were filled with groceries and went to peel off the hand at her mouth. She was abruptly knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over her form. Kagome began to scream but the same hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Kagome zipped her mouth instantly. She stopped kicking her legs, and stood still. Her fear intensified as her widened eyes lay their attention on the small blade in the person's hands. She didn't want to die. Yet.  
  
She wondered for a moment why she could still breathe after the person's hand had been closing off her ventilation. And she discovered that the hand was only lightly, but firmly, covering her nose and mouth, with the fingers spread so there was air to breathe in. She calmed down.  
  
This person didn't really want to kill her. But then she sort of wanted to die with all that was going on with her messed up life. Okay, so she lied about not wanting to die before.  
  
Her aggressor swung Kagome around to face him. But he still held a firm grip on her shoulders. From a very dim lamppost nearby, she got a good view of him. It was a boy who looked a little older than Kagome. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he didn't shower for weeks. His face and clothes were dirty and smudged with dirt.  
  
He held a table knife at her throat and said, "Hand me all your money or I'll kill you." 

.

.

.

.  
  
**Author's Note:** No, Kagome is not going to be 12 (Yes, she's 12) through the whole story. She's going to grow up a bit and yadda yadda. Can't tell you the 'yadda yadda' yet. What fun is that without some romance?  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now, all you got to do to show me that you like this story, is to click that blue button over there. That will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note**: Now, enjoying it so far?

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is not mine, that's why this is a fanfiction. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out.

* * *

…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
**An Endless Anguish **  
  
…  
**  
Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You**  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Kagome began to panic. But then, something clicked into her mind: Hurt them where it hurts the most. Kagome quickly kicked him hard in the crotch. And boy, it was one hard kick.

The boy was taken by surprise as he groaned in pain and fell to the floor; dropping the small knife on the floor. She quickly picked up her groceries and ran for hell's worth.  
  
But she stopped short. The boy was on the ground with one arm bracing the floor and another wrapped around her ankle. She tugged, but his grip was strong and firm. She was about to open her mouth when....  
  
"Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some money to buy food with." His voice was strained, as he was still in pain.  
  
Kagome suddenly calmed down. She didn't think he was lying since he had let go of her ankle already and made no move to hurt her. Kagome just smiled down at the bemused boy. She went on her knees and carefully helped him up. Call her crazy, but she just couldn't leave him there, lying on the floor, being hurt and all.

'Gods, I'm too trusting. This is gonna kill me someday.'  
  
She dug her hands through her pockets and took out the leftover money that she had left. She was going to save it for her self to buy something to drink later on, but this boy needed it more than her. Besides, his stomach was growling viciously right then. She could've sworn that he blushed. Kagome handed the money to the boy. The boy just looked at the money in his hands, then at Kagome.  
  
"If you think you owe me, you could help me carry these." Kagome smiled as she held up the bags of groceries.  
  
…  
  
…

…

…

…  
  
As the two walked the route to Kagome's house, they started conversation. "I'm Kagome Hig-Kamatachi. What's your name?" Kagome looked at the boy walking next to her, and noticed his violet eyes.  
  
The boy seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. Then spoke, "I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome let the familiar name roll off her tongue. However, she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She heard her mother mention it a few times, but didn't really know who or what it was about. She decided to ignore that thought and went back to this intriguing Inuyasha.  
  
"That's a nice name." Kagome smiled again. She didn't think she smiled this much since her grandfather was alive. Inuyasha just retorted with a, "Keh." She guessed he took the compliment.  
  
He suddenly turned around. "What?" Kagome questioned.

"I thought I heard something." Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"But then again, maybe I'm just imagining things." They turned around and began walking again.  
  
"There's my house." Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha lifted his head. He had a frown on his face as he looked at the old house. It looked like it was about to collapse. Ok, maybe that was an overly exaggeration. But it was still somewhat old and rickety.

Suddenly he spoke, "Kagome, here. I don't want it anymore." Kagome looked at the coins on his exposed palm. It was the money that she had given him awhile ago.  
  
"Why not? You look like you were being starved to death over there. Use it, it's ok, really." Kagome said with deep sympathy as she pushed the hand back to him. Inuyasha just shook his head, and forced the money back on her hand.

Kagome frowned. "Don't start taking pity on me."

"I'm not! Then stop being so nice to me!"

"You were the one who threatened me and started asking for money!"

"Well, I don't want it no more!"

"Too bad!"

"Keep it!"

"No!"

"No, I insist you keep it."

Kagome opened her mouth to shout out at him, but closed it. Then she just sighed audibly and dropped the coins carelessly on the floor.  
  
"Here, I'm going to leave it right here on the street. And once I go into the house, I know you're going to take it. So, good- bye Inuyasha. Nice meeting you." She took the bag from Inuyasha and started walking up to the threshold of her house, in other words, the hellhole of the Kamatachi household.  
  
Kagome then heard a sigh and felt a grip on her arm. "Look, since you're so stubborn. Let's make a deal." Kagome blinked. 'Why does this guy want to give back the money so badly? He looked real meager just then.' She was interested in what he has to say. "Okay then, let's hear it."  
  
"You'll keep your money, and I'll be offered a meal from you. How's that sound?" 'Hell, its better taking some food than her money. She's poor enough,' he thought.

Kagome paused for a moment. "Deal." Kagome insisted that they shook their pinky fingers, as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
He sat there Indian style in front of the front door. Kagome said that she had to sneak him in her room once she gets her mother out of the way. So he was told to wait here.  
  
'This is one of the poorest sides of Kyoto. A girl like her doesn't deserve this kind of life. She seems to be full of life and carefree. If I took her money without following her here, I wouldn't know how to forgive myself. Anyway, what's taking her so damn long?'  
  
He decided to look through the window. He sat up and peered through. Curtains were preventing him to see what's inside, but there was a tiny hole where he could see things just fine.  
  
The sight that lay before him wasn't pretty. The bighearted girl he had just met is being hit by an elder woman with a stick. The woman was yelling very audibly so he could make out some words that came out of her mouth. And they weren't very nice to hear either.  
  
The woman finally stopped beating the girl, from what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha. Kagome picked herself up somewhat quickly and picked up of what seemed like a tray, and ran up the stairs, half limping. Inuyasha backed away from the window and dropped himself on the ground, on his butt.  
  
His violet eyes were filled with sympathy, anger, and more anger. He had wanted to rush in there and save Kagome. But his body was numb from the state of shock that he had just witnessed.  
  
That woman must be indeed Kagome's mother. She had said it herself, that only her mother was home. How could someone's own mother beat up her daughter? It was a terrible thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Inuyasha stood up quickly. Kagome popped her head out. She did a finger motion for him to come in. He understood the gesture and went in quietly. Once Inuyasha got in, he noticed that the inside wasn't as bad as the outside. The house looked like it belonged to a family with not much financial problems. He followed Kagome up the stairs. He noticed that she was still limping a bit, but she was a great actor in hiding it.  
  
At the last step, Kagome turned around and whispered, "Don't step on the last step. That floorboard creaks." Inuyasha nodded and followed her motion, skipping the last step. He followed her into a small room. Kagome closed the door after Inuyasha came in and locked it. The only good thing about this room is that it had a lock.  
  
Inuyasha examined the room. "Is this the guest room?" Inuyasha figured that it was a stupid question since no guest would really want to sleep in this horrendous room, and the fact that there weren't a lot of rooms in this old house.  
  
"It's mine," she answered softly. Inuyasha just made an 'o' with his mouth and slapped himself mentally.  
  
On the small bed, lay a tray of a bowl of rice, some leftover fish and an apple. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she just smiled and nodded. With the permission to eat, he practically dived into the food. Kagome sat next to him and just watched him devour his food like an animal.  
  
'Boy, he's really hungry. Wonder when's the last time he ate.' Inuyasha finished with his bowl of rice and ate the rest of the leftover fish. He put his chopsticks down as he reached for the apple. He was about to bite it, but he stopped.  
  
"Hey, aren't you hungry? You couldn't have ate and distract your mother in that short period of time." Inuyasha left out the part where he witnessed her being beat by her mother.  
  
"Not really." As if on cue, her stomach started growling. She blushed lightly. Inuyasha just laughed. Kagome looked at him and decided that she liked his laughs. She liked his voice.  
  
"Here. Don't try to lie. You can't deny that you're hungry." He held out the apple to her. Kagome just gave in and happily bit onto the apple, chewing the juicy fruit. Inuyasha watched as she ate. 'She looks so happy right now. I wonder if she feels any pain from before.'  
  
Kagome noticed his look. He looked sad about something. She stopped chewing. "Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha looked like he was snapped out of a trance and just replied with a nod.

"Kagome, how'd you manage to get you mother away?" He was curious to how she still coped to face her mother again.  
  
"Well, since she already ate dinner. I just took the leftovers that she left for me and put it in my room. Then I told her that I saw a mouse was in the kitchen, and humongous cockroach in my room. She was terrified of mice and roaches, so she just made a stupid excuse that she was going to take a shower." Kagome lied through her teeth.  
  
Even though that wasn't really what had happened, but it was true. Her mother had yelled at her to go take care of it quickly, and just walked away to the bathroom and heard water running a few moments later.  
  
Inuyasha laughed a little. Kagome stifled a yawn. But she didn't really try, and let it out. It became contagious as Inuyasha did the same gesture.  
  
"Looks like we both really tired." Inuyasha said in between a yawn.

"You can sleep here if you have no place to go." Kagome offered shyly. "You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Inuyasha declined. "No, how bout we both sleep on the bed? It's big enough for both of us to fit in." Kagome blushed. She never slept next to a boy before.  
  
"Okay, fine. But can you turn around? I need to change my clothes." Inuyasha turned the other way to give her some privacy. But then he remembered about the beating and turned around to ask her if he could see her arms and legs.  
  
Inuyasha turned around as Kagome was about to take her undershirt off, but stopped when she saw him change his view and made a small sound of surprise. Kagome blushed, while Inuyasha just had a serious look on his face again.  
  
He walked closer and gently grabbed her skinny arm. Kagome noticed what he was intently looking at and her eyes widened. She took her arm away from his firm but gentle grip and quickly put another long-sleeved shirt on.  
  
"Kagome let me see your wounds. You were beaten very badly." Inuyasha's voice was with deep concern.

"H-How'd you know?" Kagome turned to face him again.

"I saw your mother beat you. She took it out on you pretty bad and you don't deserve this. I'll go buy some bandages and cleaning alcohol for you."  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No, please Inuyasha. Don't. My mother is going to beat you too if she finds out that you're helping me." Drops of salty tears began forming at her eyes, as they slowly streamed down her pale face.

Now this was bad. She was _crying_. This is probably his worst weakness. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

She felt two arms hesitantly wrap around her torso as she cried softly. Two hands ran up and down her back to comfort her. Inuyasha helped Kagome to bed as he dried her tears with his thumb. After Inuyasha put the blanket over her, she grabbed his arm. "No. Don't leave me, stay with me. I'm scared." Inuyasha just smiled and slipped under the covers as Kagome just slept soundly afterwards.  
  
"Goodnight,_ imouto_..." 

…

…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…

…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, is any of you were disgusted with them sleeping together, don't be. Cause Kagome is only 12 while Inuyasha is 14. They are young. Besides, right now, Inuyasha is thinking of Kagome as a little sister.  
  
Imouto is the Japanese word for younger sister. Imouto-san is just for honorifics, but knowing Inuyasha, he's not the type to use honorifics. So we'll just leave it as imouto.  
  
I need at some reviews to get me continuing this fic. Reviews are inspirational. Tell me what you liked or not liked about it please.  
  
Don't forget to drop by and read some of my other available fics.  
  
**Inuyasha**: That was so not me. ::Makes a disgusted face::  
  
**Kagome**: That was so sweet! ::Sniff sniff::  
  
**Kaiyouu**: Aw, Inuyasha's a big bro.  
  
**Shippo**: How come Inuyasha is so nice here? He's never nice to me!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Deal with it. That's how this story goes.  
  
**Shippo**: WAh! ::fakes crying::  
  
**Kagome**: Inuyasha!  
  
**Inuyasha**: What? I didn't do nothing.  
  
**Kagome**: Sit.  
  
****Thump ****  
  
A line of some very colorful curses goes flying out of the ground.  
  
**Kaiyouu**: Can't wait till next chapter..... ::grins evilly while typing like a madwoman::  
  
**Shippo**: Remember to review! Ja! 


	3. Special Friendship

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all who reviewed, especially those who reviewed for each chapter. Mucho luv to all you people! Btw, Most of this chapter has not been changed, but you will notice that the end is totally different.

...  
  
**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha will never be mine.

* * *

**Together Forever**

...  
  
**Chapter 3: Special Friendship**

After Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha relaxed. Too much was on his mind to fall asleep. Inuyasha had ran away from home. _Again._ This was not the first time he ran away from his godforsaken family. He ran away so many times that the alley was his second home.  
  
But every time he scampered off, he always stole some of his parents' money so that he could survive living in the streets for a short period of time.  
  
He was born into the wealthiest family in all of Japan. However, they were also a querulous family. His father was a good man, but nowadays he was always away from home. On the other hand, his stepmother was totally different. She would have luxurious shopping sprees, and sometimes had many young men with her. So, in a sense, she was a slut and she had no problem spending cash.  
  
His real mother was actually a woman who was really close to his father. But she had died after giving birth to him. His father was only playing with Inuyasha's mother and got her pregnant along the way.  
  
And his father, at that time, was already married to his brother's mother. Actually his half-brother, Sesshomaru. So she took care of Inuyasha as a mother. But that wasn't true at all. She was just another rich, snobby person.  
  
When Inuyasha ran away this time, he didn't get the chance to take any money from his father. So he didn't have much of a choice but to rob somebody.  
When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she didn't seem to be much of a hassle. But obviously, it didn't go that well as he had thought it would be.  
  
He looked at the girl asleep next to him. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Inuyasha smiled. 'She looks so innocent. A girl like her doesn't deserve a life like this.' He closed his own eyes and drifted to slumber land.  
  
Kagome stirred as someone shook her gently. Her eyelids were obstinate, as they stayed shut. The blinding light shone into the room and was currently directly at her face. The person shook her again. This time, her eyelids opened to a pair of familiar eyes. She jerked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to anyone sleeping beside me."  
  
"It's okay. But, I want to ask you something very important." Kagome nodded her head for him to go on.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to leave this place and come with me?" Kagome's mind stood frozen for awhile. Did she? Did she want to run away with Inuyasha? Would her dad worry? But then again, her mom must have been real happy to get rid of her. It's not that Kagome wasn't happy she would get away from Mutsumi, but it's just all new to her.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to.........." Inuyasha said softly. He wouldn't want to force her if she was uncomfortable about the idea. After all, she couldn't trust someone who she just met for a day.  
  
"No!" She wouldn't want him to take the wrong idea. "It's just that....I never ran away before....." Kagome answered in a soft tone.  
  
"That's fine, I'll bring you to my house. My father wouldn't mind at all. He wouldn't care." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist before she got to ask about his mother. He went to open the door but it opened before Inuyasha's hand got to the doorknob. Kagome gasped as Mutsumi's angry face became visible.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! Kagome, you brought this filthy boy to my house!" The woman took out the familiar stick and brought it down to Kagome's petite form. But it never reached her.  
  
Inuyasha kept a firm grip on the weapon. A fourteen year old facing a grown up woman was hardly what anyone would call nice odds, but he proved wrong. "Bitch, don't hurt Kagome!"  
  
"What is this? You have a little boyfriend to protect your insignificant life? Well, I won't allow it!" Kagome's mother tried to shake out of Inuaysha's grip on her weapon, but it wouldn't work.  
  
A deep voice soon reached the halls. "What's going on there Mrs. Kamatachi?" The woman stopped struggling and let g. So, it looked like Inuyasha was holding it the entire time.  
  
Soon, a tall man came in the room followed by Kagome's father. Inuyasha frowned at the tall man. "What are _you_ doing here?" He emphasized the 'you'.  
  
"Me? I should be saying the same thing for you. What on earth are you doing in someone's house?" The man roared. "And what is that stick you're holding?" Inuyasha looked at the offending weapon, and then threw it to the ground like it was poison.  
  
"This woman here has been abusing Kagome! She was beating her!" Inuyasha shouted back at the man while pointing to Kagome's mother.  
  
"That is absurd! I don't know what you are talking about boy!" The woman defended herself as she looked shocked to hear such things.  
  
"Is this true, Mrs. Kamatachi?" The man asked gruffly.  
  
"Absolutely not! Why would I ever hurt my own daughter?" She tried to hide the distaste in her voice, but it was clear to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't lie! I saw you with my very own eyes!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"That's enough young man! You will come back home with me right now. We're going to have a little talk." Everyone besides Inuyasha and the man looked surprised.  
  
"This boy is your son, Mr. Tashio-sama?" Kagome's mother asked hesitantly. The man didn't seem to hear her question as he continued yelling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, of course, shouted right back at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll come home, but you have to let me take Kagome with me. She's not safe here." Inuyasha argued.  
  
"That is irrelevant! You can't just take someone's adopted daughter away!" Inuyasha seemed to take that into account.  
  
"Her parents would let her come with me! Just give them a freaking raise or something!" Mr. Tashio seemed to be in deep thought. He looked to Mrs. Kamatachi. She seemed to be afraid to be under such a deep gaze of the angered man.  
  
"Y-yes, Mr.Tashio-sama. You could take Kagome with your son. I really don't mind. Besides, she needs a play mate. Take her along, we really wouldn't mind, would we Yashiro?" She looked to her husband, who just nodded.  
  
"Very well then. If it's not too much trouble, then Kagome will come with us from time to time. She'll either come back at night, or she might sleepover at our house. You two will get a raise."  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Tashio-sama! We are most grateful!" Mrs. Kamatachi said. Mr. Tashio exited the room to leave, while motioning Inuyasha and Kagome to leave as well.  
  
Kagome looked hesitantly at her mother and father, looking for any traces of anger. But there wasn't. Well, her dad wasn't angry, but her mother was different. She was putting up a very happy face, but there were small traces of anger shown if you knew her well. Inuyasha just glared at Kagome's mother and grabbed Kagome's hand to follow after his father.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "T-That's your house?! It's huge!"  
  
"Well, yeah. My father owns hotels and resorts all over the world, especially Japan. So it's not much." Kagome followed Inuyasha inside the mansion-like house. The inside looked even better than the outside. A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and there were exceptional portraits along the well-painted walls.  
  
Kagome looked around the gigantic house as Inuyasha just shooed the maids away to do other things. She followed Inuyasha up to his room as he told her to stay put as he took a nice clean shower.  
  
She walked to the window and stared in awe. It was beautiful. She had a nice view of the beach below. Waves crashed from time to time reaching the shore and flowing back to the ocean. The sand seemed to glisten in the sun. The sky was a deep orange mixed with pink and similar colors. The sun looked like it was about to sink under the ocean. She didn't think she ever saw such a beautiful site such as this.  
  
"Like the view?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha stepping out of the bathroom, with him rubbing a towel on his head. Kagome just gaped. Was he talking about himself or the sunset?

He wore a loose tank top with long shorts. He seemed to be even more handsome without all the dirt on his face. She stood there, unable to tear her gaze away from his face. Not knowing how long she stared at him, she blushed and looked away.  
  
"It's fascinating. If I have never come here, then I don't think I would ever see such a site like this."  
  
"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters."

* * *

It had already been a two weeks since the first time Kagome stepped into Inuyasha's threshold. The two spent much time together.

"I love it Inuyasha!" Kagome twirled around in the sand, barefoot. She ran toward the water and danced in the water, the water reaching her knees.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'She looks so happy, despite all the problems she has in her life.' Her eyes glistened with happiness as she made random movements in the shallow water. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. She panted heavily from all the movement.  
  
She walked back to Inuyasha and sat down with him on the sand. "You know, I'm very glad I came here. I always have wondered what the ocean would be like. I never really got a clear view of it."  
  
"I'm glad you got this chance, Kagome." He smiled at her. Kagome felt like her heart had melted at that site. It was a true smile.  
  
"Kagome, as a symbol of our new friendship," Inuyasha took out a small pocketknife from his pocket, "we will carve our initials onto each other."  
  
Kagome don't know what the feeling is. But she felt that she could trust him, even though they had just known each other for two weeks. She didn't think he would hurt her intentionally, nor would he betray her. She nodded as he pulled down the hem of her shirt down.  
  
She winced and gritted her teeth in pain as she felt the knife connect with her flesh on her back. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from screaming out loud. She tasted metallic liquid on her lips, but ignored it.  
  
"Done. It's very shallow, but there should be a scar there to prove it." He had carved an 'I.T' near her shoulder blade on the small of her back. He took out a piece of cloth to wipe the blood that had flowed during the process and put a huge bandage on it.  
  
Inuyasha handed the pocketknife to Kagome and turned himself around. Kagome moved the strap of his tank top aside. She was scared. What if she hurt him? Inuyasha could sense her hesitance. "Kagome, don't worry 'bout it. What is your full name again?"  
  
"Kamatachi Kagome." "Kagome, I know you were adopted. I heard my father say so. So what was your name before you were adopted by that bitch?" Inuyasha didn't think Kagome would be affected by that rude term for her mother.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Ah, now that sounds much better. No wonder Kamatachi Kagome sounded awkward. Higurashi suits you better. Now, don't be afraid and carve 'K.H..' onto my back, unless you're chicken of course." Kagome could almost swear that he was smirking.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Me, a chicken? Never! I survived being beaten by my mother, so I can do this too!" She said with determination. Inuyasha chuckled at her outburst. He needed to put some humor in with all that tension before.  
  
Kagome lowered the knife and carved her initials on his back. He didn't even flinch. She used the back of the same cloth and wiped the blood off and bandaged his back.  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're like the older brother I never had." She said as she hugged him around the torso. He returned the gesture of affection. "And you're the younger sister I never had."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome." Kagome didn't think she could say it back. After all, he meant it as love for a sibling. She thought she felt the same too. But how come it didn't feel right?  
  
"A-aishiteru, Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome came down the stairs in time to see a woman clad in an expensive attire. It screamed, "Designer clothing" all over. She had long, dark brown hair which was put into a bun, and was quite tall for a woman. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties, but was attractive all the same. A maid came up to her and took the light jacket. A few men came in behind her with multiple suitcases and set them down.

"Set them in my bedroom." The men complied with her demand. She took off her sunglasses and peered at Kagome. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember seeing you here. Ema!" A minute later, a maid quickly ran to her side.

"Yes, Mrs. Takahashi-sama?"

"What is this scrawny girl doing here?" She said in a sharp voice.

"Oh, Kagome is a companion to Inuyasha-sama. She has been coming here for quite awhile now."

"I do not approve of this. Send this girl out right away." Kagome became very scared right then. This woman was going to throw her out. She has power over everybody in here. And Inuyasha was not right here at the moment. He was sent out on an errand by his father.

"But, my lady. Inuyasha-sama is very fond of her and he-" The maid was cut off.

"I do not care whatsoever. This girl is dirt poor- look at her. She's so skinny. I do not want my son near this girl. It's intolerable."

Kagome wanted to cry right then. She wanted to run away to Inuyasha's room and wait until he came back. But that would just result in her kicking and screaming out being dragged out by one of the guards.

"She's staying." Kagome looked to the familiar voice at the doorway. She felt her hopes rise and the feeling to cry went away.

"No, she is to go. This girl is not right for you. She's a street rat." The woman stated calmly. Kagome flinched at the name.

Inuyasha bristled in anger. "No, she stays with me. Don't tell me what to do. You're not my _mother_."

Annoyance was written all over the woman's face. She closed her hand into a fist. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into her palm. "I am your _guardian_ and you will listen to what I say, young man."

"Kagome's staying! You don't decide what's right for me and you don't rule this household!"

The woman couldn't take it no more. How dare he speak to her that way?! She was seething with rage and moved closer to the equally enraged Inuyasha. She raised her hand to strike him. Inuyasha made no move to dodge the attack.

"That's enough." They looked up to see Inuyasha's father standing right behind Kagome in the stairs. He patted Kagome's shoulder gently and smiled indicating that everything was going to be alright. But, he put on a straight face again as he descended the stairs in a fair manner.

"Kanako, I believe we have to have a talk."

* * *

**Author's Note**: When they said, "Aishiteru", which means 'I love you.", they meant it as love for a sibling, not as a relationship. In the next chapter, your fav pervert is coming into the story. I think.  
  
And sorry if there were any grammatical errors.  
  
You are always free to ask questions and give constructive criticism. 

::Nudge, nudge, wink, wink::


End file.
